Erik's Second Chance
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Based on the 1925 film. What if Erik didn't die after being thrown into the river? What if he was saved by someone who understood his pain? Erik/OC
1. Erik's Savior

Loud yells and smoke filled the air in the city of Paris. An angry mob ran through the streets chasing a single man as he ran for his life. He ran past the cathedral, Notre Dame as well as the mob. No one noticed a single figure sitting on the steps of the church who was watching the event. The person stood to get a closer look at the man. He fit the description of the rumors she had heard on the streets.

The rumors told of a so-called phantom. Everyone heard of a man with a face so hideous, no one dared to look. The figure watched as the man ran down toward the river with the mob surrounding him. It seemed so unfair that they would all attack him. What did he do to deserve it? Was it because of the way he looked?

The mob watched as the man stopped. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, raising it above his head. The crowd backed away, afraid of what he might have. What was it? Was it some kind of bomb or something? Their fear turned to anger as he opened up his hand to reveal nothing in it. The crowd rushed toward him and began beating him.

_That's not fair. It's dozens against one who can't even defend himself._

The figure ran toward the stairs, keeping away from the mob. The person hid underneath the bridge and watched as the crowd lifted the body of the man. They tossed him into the river, letting him sink to his death. The crowd began to disperse, going their separate ways. They paid the figure sitting underneath the bridge no mind. The figure removed their cloak and slipped into the water.

I hope that man's still alive.

The person kicked their way through the water. It was hard to see through water this dark. The person reached around trying to grab onto anything that would resemble clothing or a human limb. They swam back to the surface to get a breath of air and dove back down. The person reached around before they felt something. It must've been the man. The person wrapped their arms around him and swam back to the surface.

* * *

Erik was unaware what was happening around him. The last thing he remembered was being beaten by the angry people from the opera house. Now here he was soaking wet and feeling like he just coughed up half of the river. Erik wondered what happened. He should be dead. He should be at the bottom of the river, rotting. Erik opened his eyes to see…a woman.


	2. Annette

Erik watched as the woman turned her back to him. She wrung her hair dry, not saying a single word.

"Mademoiselle?" he said.

The woman continued to stay silent. She picked up her cloak and put the hood over her head. Erik watched her get up and walk up the stairs, heading back to the church. Why was she ignoring him?

"Are you going to say anything?" Erik asked.

The woman shook her head. She took a seat on the steps of the church and looked away.

"You saved me, the least you can do is tell me your name", he pressed on.

She turned to face him, pulling the hood on her cloak to cover part of her face. The woman said something at nearly a whisper, barely able to be heard. Erik leaned in closer to hear. The woman took a breath and repeated her name at a whisper.

"Annette."

"Annette", Erik said. "Why did you save me?"

She looked away.

"You needed help", she whispered.

"I would appreciate it if you looked me in the eye when you talked."

Annette sighed and looked at him. She took a good look at his face. He had very pale skin, almost a leprous yellow color. His eyes were cloudy and dark. His nose was almost nonexistent. He had really awful teeth. Erik was not a deviously handsome man, but he wasn't hard to look at.

Erik looked at Annette waiting for her to say something. She kept her face hidden underneath her hood. She obviously had something to hide.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Erik asked.

Annette shook her head. She ran her hand across the stone steps she sat on. She wrapped her cloak tight around her and laid down on the ground. Erik looked at her surprised. This girl was sleeping on the steps of a church. He looked around seeing the people from the opera house go to their homes. He wondered if there was anything left of his home below ground.

"I have a spare room in my home", Erik said. "You can stay there for tonight."

Annette gasped and sat. A room? An actual room with a bed? She hadn't been in one for so long. Annette nodded and got up. She followed Erik through the streets of Paris. She didn't care where he lived, as long as it was comfortable.

* * *

Erik led her to the back of the opera house. Thank goodness it was closed and no one was around. They entered through the back of the building, leading into one of the many hidden corridors Erik had. He led Annette below ground. Erik pulled back the tattered curtain leading to the hidden doorway into his room. Annette gasped as she saw a half-burned coffin sitting in the room.

"This is where I sleep", Erik explained. "It reminds me of the dreamless sleep that cures all illnesses forever."

She looked at him, her heart full of sympathy. So he too longed for death. Erik walked into the other room and frowned. The angry mob really did a number on the place. The organ sat in the corner, burned and most likely unplayable. The chandelier laid broken on the floor. Erik walked the door next to the organ. He reached his hand out to the knob, and then hesitated. This was Christine's room.

_My dear Christine…_

Erik opened the door. He looked around amazed to see the room remained untouched. It was just the way he left it for Christine. A white laced silk dress and a veil laid draped over a chair. Many pairs of shoes sat by the bed. Erik stepped aside for Annette.

"You are welcome to stay in here for tonight", he said. "I ask you to please not touch any of the items in this room."

Annette nodded understandingly. Erik nodded and closed the door, taking his leave. Annette walked, looking around the room. It must've meant something to Erik if he asked her not to touch anything. She looked at the dress in admiration. Annette never owned anything as nice as that. She looked at the dresser to see a hairbrush and a mirror sitting there. Annette picked up the mirror, noticing it bore a name.

_**Christine**_

_Who is Christine?_ Annette wondered. _Was she someone special?_

She put the mirror back and looked at the bed. It looked so comfortable. The bed frame took the shape of a small boat. Annette sat down, amazed at how soft it felt. It had been such a long time since she slept in a real bed. She kicked off her shoes before laying down. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Erik's Terms

Erik opened his eyes as he woke the next morning. He sat up in his coffin and sighed. It was completely silent in his home. He had told Annette that she could stay just for the previous night. Judging by the silence, she was probably long gone. Erik sighed as he got up. The company was nice while it lasted.

He looked down to see a note sitting on the edge of the coffin. Erik picked it up surprised Annette would bother to leave a note.

_**Monsieur Phantom,  
I do not know how to thank you for your hospitality last night. I do like your home and I wish to stay. We can discuss terms when you are ready. I only ask you do not remove my hood, please.  
Annette**_

Erik looked over the letter. Annette wanted to stay with him? What could the girl be thinking? As Erik stood wondering, he began to hear music play throughout the hideout. Erik pulled back the curtain and gasped. The place had been cleaned. The broken chandelier was gone and was now replaced by dozens of candles. The organ had been scrubbed clean and looked the same as it used to.

Annette sat on the couch on the other side of the room wearing her cloak, her hood covering her head. She was making the music Erik was hearing. He watched as she played a violin almost like an expert. So she had a love for music, same as him.

"Mozart", Erik said identifying the music.

Annette gasped and dropped the violin bow. She turned toward Erik, pulling the hood to cover her face.

"Did you clean this place?" he asked.

She slowly nodded. Erik looked around nodding in approval.

"You did well. I like it."

Annette looked away as she sighed in relief. Erik watched as she bent down to pick up the violin bow.

"Your music sounded beautiful", he said.

"You like it?" Annette whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Erik asked. "Can you speak up?"

She shook her head furiously. He watched as Annette absentmindedly put her hand to her throat and ran it along her covered face. She was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

"We need to talk about the note you left", Erik said. "You want to stay here?"

Annette nodded.

"Then we have to set some rules", he said. "Look me in the eye when we talk. Speak clearly. Do not touch the items in the room you'll be staying in. Can you do that?"

Annette nodded.

"I promise not to disturb you", she added.

She got up to put the violin away. Erik watched as her hand left her hood leaving it loose around her face.

"Another thing", he said. "If you're going to stay, I expect to see your face."

"No, please…"

By the time she spoke, Erik had already pulled off her hood, revealing her face.


	4. Annette's Face

Annette gasped as Erik pulled off her hood. Erik watched as she tried to hide her face, but he could see every detail. One side of her face looked disinegrated. The side of her jaw hung open, her teeth either broken or missing. Burned scares covered the right side of her face, down to her neck.

"Don't look at me", Annette said pulling her hood back up.

Erik watched as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed

"I told you not to do that", she said. "Why did you? I am hideous."

He took a good look at her face. Erik grabbed her hood before slowly pulling it back, revealing her face. Annette turned away trying to hide from him.

"Look at me!" Erik said.

Annette jumped and turned to face him. He took in the detail of her face. Every blackened scar, every broken tooth.

"It's not so bad", he said.

Annette looked at him confused. Was he not afraid of her face. Erik pointed to his face trying to make a point. At least her face wasn't as bad as his. His was much worse. Erik's face is what people talked about and drew fear into the hearts of people. Annette pulled away and shook her head.

"Monsieur Phantom", she said. "I know you are trying to be nice. You don't have to. I know I am ugly. Women shouldn't be as ugly as me."

Erik looked over her thinking what to say. So she was an outcast like him. Hideous like him, misunderstood like him. They were almost similar.

"How did you get this way?" he asked.

"I was as you would say normal", Annette said. "I..."

She shook her head furiously.

"It is my fault I am like this! It's my fault!"

Erik watched as she began to cry. She continued shaking her head repeating it was her fault her face looked messed up. He reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief, giving it to her.

"Annette, listen", he said. "You don't have to tell me right now, but I do hope you'll tell me."

"Yes, Monsieur Phantom", Annette nodded wiping her tears.

"Call me Erik. It is what I was once known as."

"Erik?"

She looked at him surprised he had a name. She never expected the opera phantom to have a name.

"Very well...Erik."

* * *

_If you're wondering what Annette's face looks like, think the bad guy fro Skyfall without the dentures_


	5. Christine

Annette sighed as she dusted. Right now she felt more like a maid than Erik's guest. Ever since he agreed to let her stay, she hadn't gone above ground at all. All she did was just stay underground and clean. She turned to see Erik sitting on the couch. He was busy making a new mask that would cover his face and allow him to go above ground.

"Erik", Annette said.

He looked up at her. She looked at his mask in interest before looking at him.

"Can you make me one?" she asked.

Erik looked at the mask and looked at her. Annette still kept her face hidden from view. She felt so uncomfortable showing her face knowing he would just be staring.

"Why do you need one?" Erik asked. "You always hide your face."

"Yes, but I wish to go back above ground", Annette said. "Just for a while. I just want a mask because I don't want people staring at me. Erik, you understand what that's like. You know how I feel."

He looked away and nodded. He knew all too well what it was like. People staring at him, calling him names, treating him like dirt. Erik nodded again. It would be the first time he went above ground with a friend.

"Alright, I'll make you one."

Annette smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Erik went back to work adding more detail to his mask. Annette turned away to continue cleaning. She opened the door to her room to start cleaning. She looked around and looked back at Erik. Annette walked to the table and picked up the mirror. She walked back to Erik and held the mirror in front of him.

"Who is Christine?" she asked.

Erik froze as he looked at the mirror with Christine's name on it. Annette watched as her grabbed the mirror and pulled it from her grasp. He gently ran his fingers over the name and gave a heavy sigh.

"What did I tell you when I brought you here?" Erik asked.

"Not to touch the things in that room?" Annette asked feeling uneasy.

"So why did you?" he asked raising his hair and glaring at her.

She backed away nervously.

"I was curious", she answered at a whisper.

Erik threw the mirror in anger. Annette flinched and gasped in fear. She backed away watching him storm into his room. Tears came to Annette's eyes as she went to pick up the broken glass. She didn't mean to make him mad. She just wanted to know who Christine was.

Annette threw out the broken glass and looked at the broken frame. She sighed as she placed it on the organ. She was sure Erik would want to keep it. She opened the door to her room and entered. They both needed to be alone.


	6. Don Juan Triumphant

Erik sat in his room trying to calm down. He couldn't blame Annette for being curious about Christine, but she still disobeyed his request. He didn't want her to touch anything that was meant for Christine.

"Oh, Christine", Erik sighed. "Why could you never love me as I loved you?"

He opened the door and walked to the organ. He looked to see the broken mirror bearing Christine's name. He picked it up and held it in his hands, tracing the name with his finger. Erik turned the mirror to see the shattered glass that hadn't fallen off. He looked at his reflection and sighed.

Christine never would've hated him if it wasn't for his face. He cursed the fact that he looked the way he did. It was the reason he lived alone for so long, the reason he was hated by the world.

Erik put the mirror back down and looked at the organ. He opened the small cabinet that held the notes to Don Juan Triumphant. He sat down and placed his fingers on the keys as he started to play his song.

"Erik?"

He closed the cabinet and turned to see Annette there with a plate of food. Her eyes were red and her face was tear-stained.

"I brought you some supper if you were hungry", she quietly said looking down.

Erik watched her set it down on the chair beside him. He nodded his approval before turning back to his music. Annette watched him play with such precision and grace. She took a seat beside him and watched his hands practically glide over the keys, hitting the perfect notes.

"Your music is beautiful", Annette said. "I hear you playing the same one at night. Why do you play this song every night?"

"The music speaks to me", Erik said. "About…love triumphant."

"Love triumphant? What do you mean?"

"I had been playing it ever since I saw…her…"

"Oh…"

Annette looked away and saw the mirror sitting on the organ. She glanced back as Erik continued playing the song.

"Will you tell me about Christine?" she asked.

Erik pressed down on the organ keys hard as he heard Annette speak Christine's name. She looked at him afraid if he was going to go on another rage for talking about Christine. She slowly started scooting away from him.

"Someday", Erik sighed as he got up. "Not now."

Annette sighed in relief when she saw him walk away. She watched him walk to the chair where the food sat and began eating. Erik looked at her and offered her some. Annette shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not hungry", she said. "Thank you."

"Nonsense", Erik said. "You need to eat something."

"It's alright, Erik. I've survived without food for longer than a few hours."

"Sit down and eat", he said getting up.

He walked over to her and pulled her toward the chair and handed her the food. Annette looked at Erik and sighed. She took some food and began nibbling. Once in a while, she would look up at Erik and smiled. Erik watched her smile at him. It made him feel warm inside that a woman could smile at someone as hideous as him.


	7. Return to the Opera House

"Erik!" Annette gasped as she saw him.

Erik stood dressed to go out to the surface. He was wearing a suit, a cape, a hat, but what really stood out was his face. Erik was wearing a new mask that covered his whole face. One could never tell he was hiding his deformed face underneath. Annette smiled as her eyes looked over him.

"You look...dashing!" she said trying to find the right words.

Erik smiled behind his mask. He looked in a mirror adjusting his mask.

"I'm currently working on one for you", he said. "Soon you'll be able to walk among the people with me."

Annette smiled.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I'll be gone for a while", Erik answered. "If you get tired, don't stay awake for me. Go to sleep."

He walked toward the front entrance leading to the water-filled catacombs. Annette looked at him nervously, worried about him.

"Erik, wait", she said.

He stopped and turned to look at her. Annette looked at him wondering how to tell him to be careful. She sighed and looked down, unable to think of a subtle way to tell him.

"Try not to get hurt", she said. "I won't be there to save you this time."

Erik smiled behind his mask and stepped close to her. Annette looked up at him and watched as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry", he said. "I won't be doing anything dangerous."

"Will you not?" Annette asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Erik looked at her surprised. He was surprised she was concerned with his well-being. No one ever cared about him before. She wasn't able to see the soft look he was giving her, but Erik sincerely meant for a soft look for her.

"I will be alright", he said. "I will be back later tonight."

Annette followed him to the front entrance and watched as he got into the boat that was waiting in the water. She waved him goodbye as he began rowing toward the opera house. Annette hoped that the place was empty, allowing Erik to walk in safety. Why would he want to return there of all places? Did it have to do with Christine? Annette sighed looking down. Would Erik ever move on from her?

* * *

Erik carried a lantern as he walked through the basement of the opera house. After the drama with him and Christine, the place had shut down to avoid anymore trouble. Most people believe Erik still haunted the opera house. They were right to some extent.

He walked through the empty hallways. Erik looked around remembering how he walked through these same places, trying to get Christine for himself. He sighed heavily as he stopped outside a certain door. Christine's dressing room.

_My dear Christine..._

Erik opened the door and held the lantern up. Her room looked practically the same, the last time he saw it. Most of her possessions were left the way he had last seen them. He picked up the mask he saw Christine wear to the Bal de Masque. It still smelled like her.

"Christine", Erik said. "How could you betray me like that? You gave me your word!"

He clutched the mask tightly in his hand.

"I loved you, you mad woman."

Erik put the mask down and looked around the room. He frowned as he saw Christine's costume for _Faust_...her big operatic debut which he gave to her.

"I placed the world at your feet...and you threw it all back at me."

He picked up the costume and held it close. It too still held her scent. Erik held the costume in his arms as he felt his heart break.


	8. The Empty Opera House

_Hey-O! For anyone that's interested, I made a banner for this fic, including the actress I find fitting to play Annette. Look on my profile and you'll see the link to the banner_

* * *

Annette laid on the couch waiting for Erik to come back. He had been gone for a while and she was beginning to wonder if he was alright. Annette debated whether or not to go up to the surface and look for him.

"Erik, where are you?" she mumbled.

She went into the bedroom picking up her cloak. Annette didn't know where Erik could be but she wanted to go look for him. She pulled her hood over her head and ran out the door. She looked down the water filled corridor. Erik had taken the only boat he had, leaving her without a way to get over the water. She would have to swim. Annette held her cloak and dress as she stepped down the stairs into the water. She gasped as she felt how cold it was.

"I'm coming, Erik", she said as she began swimming.

* * *

Erik sat in the empty dressing room as he looked at Christine's old possessions. He remembered the plans she made with Viscomt Raoul de Chagny. How they planned to flee to London and married...betraying him and breaking his heart. Erik thought about that night Christine left with de Chagny and left him at the mercy of the opera house workers. He should've died that night. Erik always thought without Christine, his life would be meaningless and empty. Annette should've left him to die in that river.

Erik looked at the makeup table by the mirror and sighed as he saw a framed picture of Christine and de Chagny. She was always the happiest he had seen her when he was around. Erik picked up the picture and pulled it out of the frame. He didn't want any reminders of how de Chagny stole her from him. He tore the picture in half, keeping the picture of Christine.

* * *

Annette sighed as she sat in the basement of the opera house. She was wringing her clothes dry after getting through the water.

"Next time I'll remind Erik to keep an extra boat around", Annette mumbled standing up.

She looked around full of awe. Annette had never been in an opera house before, so all this was new to her. She roamed the basement, looking at all the props and costumes used for whatever opera was hosted. She saw some kind of platform sitting in the back of the room. Annette stood on the platform and held the ropes on either side of her. She soon regreted it as she felt it begin to move up, slow at first, then fast.

"Whoa!" she yelled as the platform rose fast.

Annette jumped off the platform as a trapdoor opened above her. She was now standing on the stage of the opera house. She gasped as she looked at the size of the room. Hundreds of seats lined the room, as well as the balconies. There was a large chadelier missing from the ceiling and was very noticable from the chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Now, if I were Erik, where would I be?" she asked herself.

Annette walked across the stage looking for Erik. She wasn't sure where to look, she wasn't sure why Erik would even come to an abandoned opera house. Her thoughts were interrupted as she found a piece of music sheet.

"Oh, what's this?" she wondered picking it up.

She looked it over and found it had no music notes, but poetry inside.

_"Take me back in the arms I love_  
_Need me like you did before_  
_Touch me once again and remember when_  
_There was no one that you wanted more"_

The rest of the sheet was blank. Annette folded the paper and continued to walk, looking for Erik.


	9. Annette's Feelings

Annette continued walking through the empty opera house, carrying a lantern to light her way.

"Erik!" she called out.

She looked down the corridors trying to see if she could find him. She was starting to get worried. Erik had been gone for hours and she hadn't seen or heard from him since he left. The dark opera house was beginning to get spooky as well. Annette gasped as she heard the creaking of a door closing. She began running through the corridor.

"Erik!" Annette yelled in fear.

She panted as she ran. She was scared and all she wanted was to be back with Erik, safe and sound. She gasped as she heard footsteps echo in the hallway. They were slow and steady, showing the footsteps were not hers. Tears came to Annette's eyes as she stopped.

"Erik, where are you?" she said in a shuddered breath.

"Annette, is that you?"

Annette looked up as she heard the voice. She held the lantern up and looked down the hallway to see Erik. She smiled looking at his mask-covered face and ran to him.

"Erik, it's you!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Erik froze as he felt Annette's body pressed against his. He watched her very confused about what she was doing.

"I was worried", she said. "You never came back so I came to look for you."

"I told you to stay below ground", Erik said.

"I know you did, but I was worried something happened to you."

He looked at her shocked by her words and actions. A woman would never touch him, speak to him, or look at him. Erik had a hard time believing Annette was worried about him, came to look for him and was hugging him. If only it could be Christine.

"Erik, are you alright?" Annette asked. "You're so quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine", he answered.

"Let's go home."

Erik watched with wide eyes as Annette took his hand as they walked back below ground. She actually called their lair home, like it was a natural thing. How could such a woman care this much about a person as hideous as him?

Annette smiled as she looked at Erik. She didn't know why, but not only did she feel such relief knowing that he was alright, she felt so happy to be back with him. Normally in the past, no one would mean a thing to her, but Erik...he was different. Annette enjoyed his company. There was something about him that always brought her back to him.


	10. Love?

Annette sat in her room looking at the piece of paper she found in the opera house. This short poem had potential. She could do something with it.

"_Take me back into the arms I love  
__Need me like you did before  
__Touch me once again and remember when  
__There was no one that you wanted more"_

She looked at the paper trying to think of what to write. She could tell more could be added to it.

"Annette", Erik called. "Come here please."

Annette looked at the door and quickly hid the poem under her pillow. She didn't want Erik to know about it, at least not yet. She got up and opened the door.

"Erik?" she said stepping out of the room.

She looked to see Erik on the couch putting the finishing touches of a new mask he was working on. He looked at her and held it up.

"Your mask is finished", he said.

Erik got up and gently brushed the face away from Annette's face. Annette looked away blushing. She wasn't used to Erik's gentle touch or him looking at her scarred face. Erik lifted her face and placed the mask over the scarred part of her face.

"Take a look", he said.

Annette picked up a piece of broken glass from the organ to see her face. Erik watched as tears came to her eyes as she gasped with a smile. Except for the mask, for the most part, Annette looked normal.

"Oh, Erik", she tearfully said. "I don't know how to thank you."

Annette wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Erik was still confused why she hugged him. He looked at her masked face and frowned. Erik wasn't sure how to make a mask for a woman. He didn't know what Annette's face would look like if it was normal, so he just modeled the mask after...

"Take the mask off?" he said.

"Why?" Annette asked.

"You look like her."

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

Erik reached out and grabbed the mask, pulling it from Annette's face. She gasped at the force he had. Erik had never been this forceful until now.

"You can't wear this around here", he said.

"Why?" Annette tearfully asked. "Why did you do that?"

"You look too much like Christine with that mask", Erik said. "I can't bear to see that face again."

Erik tossed the mask aside and went into his room. Annette picked up the mask crying as she looked at the door. Why was Erik acting like this? Why couldn't he get over Christine? She left him, it was obvious the Christine never loved Erik.

Annette got up and walked back to her room. She let the tears flow, now that Erik couldn't see her and pulled out the piece of paper. Annette sat at the table and dipped her pen in ink, writing the next part to the poem.

_"Don't go, you know you'll break my heart_  
_She won't love you like I will_  
_I'm the one who'll stay when she walks away_  
_And you know I'll be standing here still"_

Annette looked over what she wrote and stopped.

"Love?" she read. "I don't love Erik, do I?"


	11. A Child for Annette

After the whole mask incident, Erik was really shutting himself away from Annette. He refused to talk to her or even look at her. He didn't want to get close to her and risk getting hurt again the way Christine hurt him.

Annette was feeling lonelier than ever. Erik was the only friend she had and she was feeling depressed that he would try to shut her out of his life like this. She had a lot of time to reflect on her feelings for Erik. Ever since she started finishing the poem, she started reflecting on her feelings for Erik. Annette wrote what almost sounded like a plea for Erik to be more than just a friend to her.

"_I'll be waiting for you here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more"_

Annette sighed and laid back in bed. Even if she was in love with Erik, there was no way he was going to return her feelings. He was still in love with Christine, he made that known. She needed to give Erik some space needed some fresh air. Annette picked up her mask and her cloak.

"Erik?"

She pulled back the curtain to Erik's room, finding him lying in his coffin bed.

"What is it?" Erik asked looking away.

"I'm going to go up above ground for a while", Annette said putting on her mask. "Would you like me to get anything for you?"

He said nothing and shook his head. Annette sighed and pulled her hood up over her head, going out the back door.

"Bye, Erik", she said.

He sighed and sat up watching her leave. Erik got out of the coffin and walked to the organ. Looked like he was going to be alone again for a while. He took a seat and opened the cabinet, as he started to play Don Juan Triumphant.

* * *

Annette took a deep breath of fresh air. She hadn't been to the surface in days and it felt nice to do so for once. What really made her happy was for once, no one was staring at her. For the first time in years, she felt like a real normal person.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?"

She felt something tugging her dress and looked down to see a small child. The little girl looked filthy and very thin. She held her hand out to her.

"Would you happen to have any money to spare?" the girl asked. "Please? I need food."

Annette looked at her in surprise. The little girl didn't seem bothered by the fact that she wore a mask.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"I don't have any parents", the girl said looking down. "I'm all alone."

Annette looked at her feeling sad. She knew what it was like to live on the streets.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"10."

She looked at her, trying to figure out what to do. Annette knew orphanages were cruel to children and she couldn't let the girl stay out here living on the streets. Annette wanted to take the girl home, but it was Erik's home. She would need to ask for Erik's permission.

"Come with me", Annette said taking the girl's hand.


	12. Home

"What's your name?" Annette asked the little girl.

"Claudia", she answered. "Where are you taking me?"

"I need to talk to my friend", she answered. "We might have a home for you."

"A home?"

"It'll be alright. My friend wouldn't harm a child."

Annette held Claudia's hand as she led her underground. The little girl clutched her hand tight, feeling frightened of the underground area. It was dark and damp. Annette looked at her with sympathy and gently squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Erik?" Annette called out.

She pulled back the curtain to find Erik's coffin bed empty. Claudia saw the coffin and gasped, hiding her face in Annette's dress. The organ in the other room was playing, telling them where he was.

"Claudia, can you stay here for a moment?" Annette asked. "I'll go talk to my friend."

She left the girl in the room and pulled back the curtain, finding Erik sitting at the organ, playing Don Juan Triumphant like he always did. She sighed and sat beside him, watching as his fingers moved across the keys.

"Erik?" she said.

He continued to play, not listening to her. Annette sighed and put her hand over his trying to make him stop and listen to her. Erik looked down at their touching hands and stopped playing.

"I have something serious to talk to you about", Annette said. "I really need you to listen to me."

"Fine", he nodded. "You have my attention."

Annette sighed and looked at him. He wasn't wearing his mask and she knew more than likely Claudia was going to be scared to death the minute she saw his face.

"You knew what you were doing when you took me in, did you?" Annette asked.

"Yes", Erik answered. "Why?"

"Would it be so bad if we took in another person?" she asked.

"Took in another person? What are you talking about? This is not a home for any person on the streets."

"Erik, listen to me. I was above ground and I met someone who really needs our help. I told her we would give her a home."

"Her?" Erik asked.

Annette got up and picked up his mask from the organ. She pulled it over his head, adjusting it to cover his face. Erik watched as she got up and went to his room.

"It's okay, Claudia. You can come out now."

He watched her step out of the room, holding the hand of a young girl. The girl was filthy from head to toe. She looked up at him with big eyes and surprisingly didn't look afraid of him. She gave him a shy smile.

"Erik, this is Claudia", Annette said. "Claudia, this is my friend, Erik. Can you say hello to him?"

"Hello, monsieur Erik", Claudia shyly said.

"She was living on the streets", Annette said. "What was I supposed to do? She has no family. She was all alone. I can't take her to an orphanage. You know how cruel they are to children."

Erik sighed nodding people in those places were cruel. He looked at her, noticing how much she smiled looking at the little girl. The little girl was something else, showing absolutely no fear to him or Annette. Then again, they were both wearing masks, hiding their faces.

"Is this something you really want?" he asked. "A child is a big responsibility."

"I'm sure", Annette said. "Claudia needs a home and we can give her just that."

"Please, monsieur Erik?" Claudia asked looking at him with her big eyes.

Erik looked at her. Those big eyes hit a soft spot in him. He always thought he and Christine would have children if they were lucky. He gave a sigh and nodded.

"She may stay if she wants."

Claudia smiled as she walked to him. Erik knelt down beside her to see what she wanted.

"Thank you, monsieur Erik", she smiled, kissing his cheek.


	13. Erik's Face

Erik sat at the organ playing music while Annette was in the other room giving Claudia a bath. The girl had been living with them for a few weeks and they were quite happy. They were almost like a real little family. Erik and Annette kept their masks on around her, keeping her from seeing their faces.

"Annette?" Claudia said.

"Yes, dear?" she answered.

Annette picked up a bucket and poured water over Claudia's head, rinsing her body off. The young girl sighed and looked at her.

"Why are you and Erik always wearing masks?" she asked. "How come you never show your faces?"

"Trust me", Annette said. "You don't want to see our faces. They'll scare you."

"Why? Are you ugly?"

She stopped when she heard Claudia mention the word ugly. Annette touched her mask looking away. Claudia looked up at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry", she said. "Was that too mean?"

"I'm afraid it was", Annette nodded. "You do not talk about people like that, okay?"

Claudia nodded. Annette wrapped a towel around her, picking her up out of the tub. She took her hand and led her to the bedroom where she dried her off and put a nightgown on her.

"Do you want to go say goodnight to Erik?" she asked.

Claudia nodded, opening the door. Erik sat at the organ writing down on some paper.

"Erik?" Claudia said.

He turned and looked at her. Claudia climbed up onto the bench and sat next to him.

"I just wanted to say goodnight", she said.

"Goodnight, Claudia", Erik said.

"Goodnight."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Erik froze. A child was actually hugging him, a little girl, no less. It made him feel happy inside to feel accepted by a child. Erik slowly wrapped his arms around Claudia, returning the hug.

"Erik", she said.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I see your face?" she asked.

"My face?" Erik froze. "Why would you want to see that?"

"I want to see what your face looks like. I won't be scared. I promise."

He looked away unsure if he should let her see his face. What if she did get scared and run away? Erik touched his mask and slowly pulled it up, letting Claudia see his face one bit at a time. He could see her eyes widen as she took in the details of his face, but he couldn't tell if it was from fear. Erik pulled off his mask, letting her see his whole face.

"Wow", Claudia said.

Erik watched as she raised her hand and reached out to touch his face. He couldn't believe it. This little girl was not afraid of him.

"Your face is amazing." Claudia smiled.

"You're not afraid?" he asked.

She shook her head with a smile. Claudia kissed his cheek and ran off to the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Erik!"

Erik watched her, feeling warm inside thanks to her.


End file.
